


Friday night fun

by mistressterably



Category: The Thick of It (TV)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 13:06:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9183019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistressterably/pseuds/mistressterably
Summary: It's a bank holiday Friday night and Malcolm's on his own.





	

Arriving home, Malcolm hung up his overcoat and slipped out of his suit jacket. He loosened the knot in his tie and slid it off, not caring that it fell from the chair he had thrown it onto and down to the floor. It was Friday night of a bank holiday weekend. It was a rare time when there were no government functions on and no interviews scheduled. Jamie had shared a drink of scotch with him just before leaving the office earlier.

‘You should go on a vacation, Malcolm. It’s been a long spring session and we’ll have the summer conferences coming up for the party. Take it while you can. That’s what I’m doing.’

‘You are going to visit your parents up in Glasgow. That’s not a vacation.’

‘It’s good enough for me, Malc.’ 

Malcolm grunted at the memory and worked on getting his shoes off. He had asked Sam too, what she was going to be up to for the weekend and she had just smiled at him before telling him she was off for a weekend in Rome with some of her friends. Her only comment to him was, ‘You should have asked me sooner.’ 

So, he was faced with a boring weekend on his own in his home. Idly he thought about maybe booking an overnight trip back to Amsterdam but, having been there once successfully without being noticed he didn’t fancy going again and increasing the chance of his trip being found out. Last thing he would want was to have anyone catch wind of what he had done there.

After making himself a dinner and settling in front of the television, Malcolm spent the next few hours unwinding and just watching the news. The news ended and a movie started. ‘Fuck me.’ Malcolm groaned as a romantic comedy began. ‘Only thing this is good for is the tits on that woman.’

Too lazy to get up and change the channel, Malcolm slowly sipped his scotch and watched the movie. He had been right, the movie was worth it if only for the main actress in a tight dress. As he watched the movie, he let his hand drop to his crotch and he massaged himself slowly whenever the actress came on screen. The movie wasn’t enough for him.

It had been months since the last time he’d felt this way. He grunted again, months indeed. The last time he’d felt this was was when Sam had last agreed to spend a night with him. He’d have to manage on his own he realized.

Getting up, he went to the cupboard and grabbed the few items he would need. A large red candle and a lighter were set on the end table. Malcolm then pulled the front curtains tightly closed and ensured the door was locked. Turning the lights down as low as they could go, he lit the candle to start it burning. It wasn’t scented but the smell of the melting wax began to work on him. Turning back to the television, he put on a DVD of an adult film that he enjoyed watching at times. 

With the candle burning and slowly melting, Malcolm slouched on his couch and watched the movie. As the move played, Malcolm slowly unbuttoned his shirt. His fingers went to his belt, loosening it and letting it fall to the sides. Pulling his shirt free of his trousers, he spread it apart. His long fingers went to his chest, stroking through the sparse grey-brown hair until he found his nipples. He pinched and teased them. The harder he pinched his nipples, the more of a thrill that ran down to his crotch. 

The bulging in his trousers was tightening almost painfully but he didn’t stop. He reached over to the candle and carefully picked it up, not spilling a drop of the melted pool of wax at the top. Malcolm’s free hand ran over his left chest before he began to tilt the candle. A large drop of wax fell towards his chest and landed right on his nipple. ‘Fuck!’ He groaned at the quick flash of pain as the hot liquid spread over his nipple then it cooled. The sensation shot through his body. The wax hardened again quickly. He ran his finger over it, outlining it. Holding his breath, he ripped it off. A few of his chest hairs came away with it. The skin of around his nipple was reddened. Sucking on his finger, he wet it and then stroked his nipple to cool it a bit. Licking his lip, he turned his attention to his right chest, repeating the process. 

He set the candle back down, letting it melt some more. Malcolm ran his hands down over his crotch, massaging and rubbing the hard bulge of his member through his trousers still. Groaning, he eased open the button of his trousers and then slowly unzipped them. With a lift of his hips, he got his trousers down to his knees and then he kicked them off. He peeled off his shirt as well, leaving only his boxers on, tented with his erection. 

Picking up the candle again, he let it hover over his stomach. His finger ran around his belly button. Slowly, he let the candle tip and the wax dripped down to splash onto his stomach and pool in his belly button. Malcolm’s hand shook and spilled the wax in a wider area around his belly button. The effect on him was intense. ‘Fuuuck me.’ He moaned as the pain ran through him followed by the cooling of the wax. 

Malcolm would need more wax for what he wanted to do next so he set the candle back on the end table to melt again. As he waited for it, Malcolm continued to stroke himself. He tugged on the cooled wax catching on some of the hairs on his stomach. Tugging on it with his left hand, his right hand went to his crotch, fondling himself in anticipation of when he would pull the wax off, ripping more hair out. He sought the brief flash of pain that would happen when he did but he wanted to tease himself some more. Finally, unable to wait any longer, he pulled the wax off with a moan. His member twitched in excitement.

‘Fuck yes.’ He panted, breathless for a moment. The movie continued to play in the background. With a groan, Malcolm got up and slid his boxers down. His erection jutted out, aching and ready. Cursing under his breath, he realized he had forgotten some oil so he went to the washroom and came back with a bottle of oil. Pouring some in his hand, Malcolm sat back down on the couch and slowly began to work the oil into his member. Malcolm was becoming more and more ready. He had to focus and steady his hand when he reached for the candle.

Again, Malcolm held his breath as he held his erection steady and forward. The length of the topside of his member was exposed and inviting. He could feel and see the blood pumping through his shaft. It glistened from the oil and the precum that slowly dripped from the tip. Slowly, he began to tip the candle close to the base of his member. He gasped from the burning sensation as the wax hit his skin. His hand shook as he moved the candle to drip the wax along the length of his shaft. The more intense the pain, the harder it was to keep his hand steady and drops of wax scattered to land on his thighs. 

It was enough for Malcolm. The orgasm ripped through his body and he threw his head back against the couch, crying out as his body pulsed and emptied. He finally sagged, exhausted from his efforts. ‘Fucking hell. That’s only Friday night too.’ He groaned. ‘Maybe I should just go to Amsterdam after all.’


End file.
